The Wolf and the Falcon
by Psyco Faerie
Summary: Faile is traped as we all know. What would happen if both Faile and Perrin decided to act on the same night? this is my fist WOT fan fic, and my first fic that is more than a short story. please read. on hold, major caseof writer's block. plus too much to
1. The Falcon Takes Flight

Faile lay on her side staring at the wall of the tent, careful not to roll on her back because of the tender red welts that were covering it. Not for the first time, she thought that she would never ware white again. She was sick and tired of the white robe that was all she was allowed to wear. Never again! Not even for Perrin.

That thought hurt. She had to keep her thoughts off him, but once they started down that path there was no stopping them.

The tears came and she did not try to stop them. She missed her husband dearly. She knew that he loved her just as much, if not more, than she loved him, but she did not like being away from him. There were woman who threw themselves at his feet.

Even though she knew that he would not so much as look at those hussies, she could not help but be jealous. They were with the man she loved and she was here being beaten almost daily for trying to escape and many other small reasons that the Aeil found for beating people.

As this thought crossed her mind she got up and checked that she had everything that she needed for her plan to work plus a kitchen knife that she kept under the mat she slept on.

She put the clothes she had snuck from the laundry in an oiled sack along with everything else except for the knife, which she kept in her hand.

Then she roused the others quietly so that they could get their oiled sacks ready. The change of clothes needed to stay dry.

With knife in hand, she slowly and quietly lifted the tent flap and let the others creep out ahead of her. Just as the tent flap closed behind her a lone wolf howled.


	2. The Wolf Stalks His Prey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize.

Sorry about the wait. Sorry about not naming Faile's companions in the last chapter, it's been so long since I read the book that I don't remember.

Perrin stood on a ridge overlooking the Aiel camp. There were hundreds of tents, each in distinguishable from the next. But he knew exactly which tent concerned him.

He knew for a fact that the woman he loved was in that one particular tent. He know this, not only because he had seen a woman who could be no one else go in to that tent every night and come out every morning, but also because he had sent scouts down into the camp on previous nights. Scouts that would not mistake some one else for her, scouts that the Aiel would not see as trying to free one of their prisoners.

It had been about an hour since he had seen any movement in the camp below. He gave the signal for every one to move into position and immediately heard a blue finch call from a tree just to his right.

Perrin reached out with his mind, and sure enough, all of the wolves were in position and ready. They had been ready for days, they were eager to help Young Bull get back his female. Plus they were eager to kill these men who had killed so many of their brothers just because the wolves had been in this spot first.

Perrin searched with his mind until he found the leader of one of the packs, a wolf called Hunter. Of course Hunter was not really the wolf's name. I was more like _a lone wolf dodging through the forest shadows at night after it's prey_, but that was not even quite right.

_Young Bull,_ came the response. _We are ready. Let us go down and avenge our brothers and sisters_. Of course that was all that his pack was interested in, revenge. _Get into position and hold, _was all he "said." Communicating with wolves did not involve words at all, wolves communicated by sending thoughts, feelings, emotions, and mental pictures to each other.

He then sent out his thoughts to a wolf that he had known for a long while. Dapple had been one of the first wolves that ha had communicated with and he had great respect for her. She was the leader of the pack that was actually concerned in helping him.

_Dapple_, he "said." _Give the signal for your pack to move into place_. With that a single wolf's howl came from somewhere to his left.

As the pack moved down silently, invisibly, into the camp he thought he saw movement down by Faile's tent. _No,_ he thought. _Probably just moon shadows._


End file.
